Brother Barricade
by De-gnome
Summary: Barricade's reason for not appearing in the fight: 'So sharp and strong was his brother's pain that it broke down the firewalls that the two brothers had built since the start of the war, and their separation into the different factions.' *Now Complete*
1. Prologue Barricade's POV

**Disclaimer**: I don't own them, I'm just borrowing them

**A/N:** Firstly, the idea for this fic came to me just as I was about to go to sleep, as they do, so I scribbled it down and went to bed. However, I Hadn't thout that far ahead storywise, soI'm still adapting it.

Secondly, This story will be bringing in som background that isn't nessicarily cannon, (not as far as G1 etc is concerned anyway) so sorry if that bothers anybody.

Thirdly, please leave feedback, so I know if I'm shaping this into a good story. Thanks!

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *** * * * * * * * * * * * * *

He knew the Autobots wondered why he didn't come forward before or after the battle for the allspark. He was about to arrive when a pain shot through him. A pain he had not felt for millennia, a pain that was coming straight from the bond with his brother. So sharp and strong was this pain that it broke down the firewalls that the two brothers had built since the start of the war, and their separation into the different factions.

And it wasn't just a crack or a break in his brother's firewalls, it was a shattering of all of his barriers. It could have allowed Barricade to view secrets of the Autobot army, and their strategy, and help himself hide and survive on this planet. But for some reason he didn't.

He instead went to soothe the pain, to share it, allowing his brother to cope more easily. As the first wave of pain hit him, he cried out, not just at the pain, although it was extreme, but because of the image – no the feeling which came with the knowledge that Megatron had killed Him. Megatron had killed Jazz, ripping him apart, and now his brother was in indescribable pain.

For weeks he kept out of sight of both the Autobots and humans, as he knew he could not deal with this pain in his spark _and_ a face off with an Autobot.

After weeks of this constant pain, the pain ebbed, and although it was still there, he could sense hope coming from his brother. Confused, he pushed through his bond with his brother, and received an image of a thought – the medic was bringing Jazz back. But there was also doubt. The medic did not have the correct parts to make the sabotouer's exoskeleton.

Barricade knew it would kill his brother if Jazz would not be fixed. He made his decision.


	2. Chapter 1 Barricade's POV

**Disclaimer:** See Prologue

**A/N:** So here comes part of the actual story, please enjoy, and tell me what you think (And, as always, constructive critiscm is greatly appreciated)

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

As it was 'holidays' it took a while for Barricade to track the boy down. He knew that the youngling would not be far from his charge, and the youngling was the least likely to kill him on sight.

He rolled up to the campsite full of these 'teenagers' as they called themselves. The Autobot obviously noticed him and transformed immediately into a fighting stance. The children screamed, but were shushed by the boy and the girl that were the youngling's adopted charges.

Barricade slowly transformed, and then placed his weapons on the ground.

Glancing down at the discarded weapons, the Autobot changed into a more relaxed stance, but continued to show his gun as a warning. "You're defecting?"

"Yes"

"How do we know you're not either a spy for the rest of the Decepticons or if you are going to return to being a Decepticon as soon as the others come to Earth?"

Barricade was impressed by the young woman's bravery, talking to him in that manner.

"Simple. You don't"

Bumblebee made a movement as it to raise his gun.

"But I'll tell you why I'm defecting, and you make your own decision from then." Barricade continued, watching as Bumblebee returned to his relaxed pose.

"Before the War, before the factions were created, I was a Warden. Not like your jail wardens, but a warden of the sparklings that spent time in, well I guess in your language it would be called a nursery."

During the war, it became common knowledge that the Autobots had the Allspark, and rumours began to fly." Barricade sighed, shuttered his optics, before opening to continue, "That is when Megatron issued the order. The rumour was that the Autobots meant to destroy it to stop the war. Whilst he could not physically stop this, he came up with a plan to – dissuade – the Autobots from destroying the Allspark. He gave the order to kill all femmes, younglings and even sparklings…"

"You're telling me Megatron ordered the death of all Cybertronian women and children?" The boy asked, his voice a mixture of shock and disgust.

Barricade nodded. "There were 23 of us guarding that day. They stormed the building and at that moment I forgot about the war, I think the others did too. There were 23 of us, a mixture of Autobots, Decepticons and some who had yet to choose a side. I can guarantee they would have all become Autobots if they had lived."

Barricade sighed again, "We all stood shoulder to shoulder preparing to fight and die for those younglings. It is ingrained in our make–up. Like your medics take a Hippocratic oath, when we swear in as sparkling guards, we receive the programming that ensures that we will protect the younglings – to the death. And we did.

"One by one we fell, until there were only two of us remaining. I remember my thoughts. That I just needed to hold out for a few more minutes, and then my older brother would be there with the rest of the Autobots, and he could take my sparkling brother and the other sparklings to safety.

"That was my last thought, before I was knocked off line. When I came back online I knew I had failed. Yes, I had managed to hold them off, but not in time for my brother and the Autobots to come. I knew it in my spark, I knew Jammer was dead.

"There was one small consolation though," Barricade smiled, " A single sparkling had survived. I had been online just long enough to protect him, and he was taken to the Autobot base and protected more heavily than any 'bot in history." Barricade finished his speech looking at Bumblebee, willing him to understand.

"Megatron did that – Killed your brother, and all those other sparklings, and you stayed in Decepticon ranks?" This time there was no shock in the boy's voice, just complete disgust.

Barricade nodded, both in response to the question and in agreement with the sentiment. "Yes I stayed, but not out of choice. I tried to defect. I tried. But Megatron knew he had lost any loyalty he had over me that day, but he didn't deactivate me. Instead the threatened to deactivate the youngling. I told him he was bluffing, but he replied with a 'Why do you think I let him live?" So I worked, I scouted. He wouldn't deactivate me, and he wouldn't let me deactivate myself, or he would kill the youngling. Maybe I was wrong to put a youngling's life above all else but what else could I do? That is who I am," Barricade glanced down at the paint job of his alt mode, "I am a officer, I am a warden and it is my job to protect younglings."

"Why are you here? Why are you defecting now?" The girl asked.

"Megatron is dead. And I want to help my brother."

"How do you plan to help _him_?" Bumblebee seemed to have found his voice at last.

Barricade shrugged, "I am compatible." At their blank faces he elaborated, "You are bringing him back aren't you? My exoskeleton is compatible to Jazz's"


	3. Chapter 2 Miles's POV

**A/N: You guys have been awesome with the constructive criticism, Thanks! Now please enjoy, and tell me what you think!**

Miles had thought this school camp thing was a great idea. No school, and yet he got to spend just over a week with Sam and Mikaela.

Whilst he had at first been reluctant to befriend 'Miss Popularity', Miles soon came to realise she meant a lot to Sam and he would have to befriend her for Sam's sake.

After a few weeks of mere acquaintance, he came to realise that she wasn't as shallow as he had originally thought. She in fact, could hold her own, and had a brain to boot. Not what he had expected.

* * *

All he was doing was watching the campfire when the rumble of an engine caught his attention. Turning he saw a cop car approaching. '_Must be some sort of patrol thing_' was the only thought that ran through his brain.

If given a few more moments, Miles might have had time to wonder what a car would be doing patrolling this far from 'civilisation', but before another thought could form, a whirring and grating brought his attention to Sam's car. Although it was no longer a car. And he was not the only one to have noticed.

There were varied reactions to the appearance this giant robot who had positioned himself in what looked like a fighting stance. Some, (including _Trent_) screamed, whilst others like him just watched silently as Sam and Mikaela quietened the group, before turning their attention to the 'cars'.

'I am never going camping again,' he heard someone next to him mutter, and he couldn't help but agree, as the second car also transformed into a robot, before dropping some weirdly shaped things on the ground.

Miles could have sworn he heard the yellow car/robot speak, "You're defecting?"

_Defecting from what_? He couldn't help but wonder. _And why are Mikaela and Sam standing right next to that Robot? And talking with them?_

Miles noted that he was now not the only one silent. In fact, the only noise came from the conversation the two_ giant robots_ were having with two of his best friends. His concentration returned to the robots, where it seemed the 'Police Cruiser' was trying to explain himself to Sam, Mikaela and Sam's 'car'.

"Before the War, before the factions were created, I was a Warden. Not like your jail wardens, but a warden of the sparklings that spent time in, well I guess in your language it would be called a nursery. During the war, it became common knowledge that the Autobots had the Allspark - "

The conversation continued for nearly half an hour, a half an hour in which Miles learnt more amazing things then he had in his entire life.

He came to realise that these robots were _aliens_, had suffered through a massive war, with what seemed to be two sides called 'Decepticons' and 'Autobots'. He also learned that some Megatron guy ordered the women and kids from their planet - _Cybertron -_ to be slaughtered. Although when it came to what the Robot meant when he said that he was compatible with Jazz – _how was he compatible to music_? - Miles was lost.

All he knew was his best friend of 13 years had been holding out on him – his best friend _knew_ about these aliens and even had one as a _chaperone_ and had not told him a damned thing.

Yes, Miles was pissed, to say the least.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Finally Miles found his voice, "So what you are telling us is although you have been fighting alongside evil for the past few centuries, (here he glanced at Sam who nodded) you are actually one of the _good_ guys?"

The Police Cruiser cocked his head to study Miles with his freakishly red eyes "Who are you?" he asked.

"Miles. What's your name?" He replied, whilst the constant mantra of, '_I am talking to a giant robot, I am talking to a giant robot', _ repeated in his head.

"My designation is Barricade." Miles got the feeling that the Robot was scanning him, and a shiver passed through him. "You were not at the battle." Barricade stated.

"What battle?" At Miles's response, the robot turned his red eyes toward the Yellow Robot.

He sounded confused when he asked, "They do not know?"

Sam was the one to reply, "No, no-one here knows of Cybertron, the war, the Allspark, any of it," He paused as his gaze swept over his lingering classmates and teachers, "Well they didn't until you showed up." He looked at the two robots and then Mikaela. "Will is going to be so pissed."

"Speaking of Will … Bumblebee, have you told him or any of the others about Barricade?" Mikaela piped up, looking at the the yellow and black robot character.

"I have alerted them. Optimus, Ironhide, Captain Lennox and Sergeant Epps are on their way," the yellow robot (_No,_ '_Bumblebee' - _Miles had to remind himself) replied, before continuing "Although, Barricade, I would like to know what you know about Jazz. And how you know it."

_There they go with the music again._ Miles thought.

"I would rather wait until both your leader and Ironhide are hear to listen too."

From in front of him Miles heard Janet speak up "Ok. So let me get this right. The red eyed one is" she shook her head " – _was_ – a Decepticon, and is called Barricade. The blue eyed one is Sam's car, an Autobot and called Bumblebee? You are enemies and Aliens from a planet called Cybertron." At the assent from the two robots and humans she continued "And why didn't you tell us any of this stuff? What if one of the Decepticons attacked us?"

"It was decided that if the public knew, it would only heighten their risk." Bumblebee told her awkwardly.

"I don't mean any disrespect _Bumblebee_, but I am asking my _friends_." The way she spoke left no doubt of her feelings of being kept out of the loop. Miles stepped up to join her crossing his arms, to show his support, and his agreement with Janet.

"We were made to sign a disclosure agreement." Mikaela began.

"Come on Miles. Do you really think I would willingly hold out on you that my car is actually a huge transforming robot from another planet?" Sam pleaded, but for the time being, Miles was to hurt and angry to listen.


	4. Chapter 3 Cybertronian's POV

**A/N: So as usual, please give me feedback, and constructive criticism is _always_ welcome (hint, hint)**

** (you may have noticed I switch from Barricade/Autobot/Mission city people's POV to Miles/OC/non-Mission City people's POV)**

**Unlike the last chapter, this one is almost from Barricades point of veiw. **

"Barricade." Optimus greeted the former Decepticon stiffly, positioning himself so he could look directly into the other's red optics.

As Barricade returned the greeting, Ironhide walked behind him and picked up the weapons Barricade had discarded, giving them all a quick once-over before subspacing them. As he reached the final weapon, he picked it up carefully, taking a bit longer to examine it, before looking at Barricade with a calculating expression.

"Is something wrong, Ironhide?" Will asked his friend, curiously.

"No," the large mech replied, before subspacing the weapon and straightening up to fully face Barricade. "These are all your weapons?" He asked the Cruiser.

"Yes."

Optimus drew attention back to himself as he began to address Barricade, "As a defector, we _will_ offer you sanctuary. However, we may also ask for intel, which you will be expected to give, to show your sincerity in your defection. You will also not be allowed to roam freely around our base and the city without an escort and you and your actions will be monitored closely for as long as we deem adequate." Barricade nodded in acquiesce as Optimus laid out the conditions. "Now, I believe, you told Bumblebee you have something to offer us."

"Yes Sir." Barricade had been trained like any other Decepticon, so like any other Decepticon, he respected (and feared) Prime. "My Exoskeleton is compatible with Jazz's. And as you are lacking in the spare parts needed to do this, I ask that you use me to bring him back."

Whatever Optimus had been expecting, it hadn't been that. He stood in silence for a few moments, and he wasn't the only one. It seemed like each person, both human and Cybertronian alike, were holding their breaths, waiting for Optimus's reaction.

When at last Optimus spoke, It was in a voice full of warning, "How do you know this?"

"I can feel it through the bond, sir."

This time the anger in Optimus's voice was very clear. "Barricade. You do _not_ share a bond with Jazz, so please explain _truthfully_ how you know this information."

"No sir, I do not share a bond with Jazz. Not directly." Nervously, Barricade glanced around the clearing to see where the other two Autobots were, in case he needed to escape. He noted with interest that Ironhide – famous for his dislike and distrust of Decepticons – was the most relaxed of the three. "My bond is with my _brother_. Through that bond _we_ share, I could see through _his_ bond with Jazz."

"Is that even possible?" Ironhide asked gruffly. "To feel another's reaction and bond through completely separate bond?"

"Bond? What is are these 'bond' things you lot keep talking about?" The dark skinned human asked. His comfortableness aroungd the Autobots led Barricade to assume he must have been part of the battle.

"A bond is a link between two of our kind," Barricade explained, "there are many types of bonds. I speak of the bond I share with my brother, a bond like all Cybertronian siblings share, a bond we have not used properly since the war began."

"Then why now?" The lighter skinned man, that had previously been speaking to Ironhide, asked him.

"At Jazz's death, my brother's pain was so great, It crashed through all of our firewalls." Barricade shivered at the memory, "Millennia of barriers built, one on top of the other, and they all came crashing down when he felt Jazz die."

"Why?" The human repeated.

"Because, when your bonded dies, and by this I mean your spark-bonded - much like your husband or wife - you can feel it through the bond you have created. My brother could feel it though the bond he and Jazz shared. When Jazz was ripped in two, the agony my brother felt was worse than any pain I have ever known." He looked at the two larger mechs regarding him silently.

"If I can help Jazz, it will help my brother, and he will no longer be feeling this constant agony." By this time Barricade was pleading with Optimus, "Please, _please_, let me do this for Prowl?"

**If you enjoyed, please tell me. If not please tell me why, and help me improve my writing. Thanks. **


	5. Chapter 4 Miles's POV

**A/N: So another chapter from mostly Miles's POV, but I put an snippet in here that is will talking to the Defence Secretary. I may move that later, but we'll have to see. Also this might be shorter than usual. I took out a section and put it in the next chapter... It just fit better there.  
**

**As usual, Feedback and constructive criticism is great! **

_This guy is supposed to be evil?_ Miles thought. _And yet here he is throwing himself at the mercy of his enemies so he can be taken apart to help an Autobot that he only knows because it is his brother's 'husband?_' Later Miles would wonder at how quickly he came to accept the Cybertronians, and stop thinking about them as 'Giant Robots', but instead accepting them as everyday people.

After the supposedly 'evil' robot started begging to help the 'good' robots, Miles couldn't stand the seemingly irrational caution of the Autobots anymore and, forgetting that he was talking down to _giant robots_, spoke up, "You know guys…" four pairs of Alien eyes turned to stare at him, "We 'Earthlings' (The two army men smirked at this) have a saying. 'Don't look a gift horse in the mouth.'"

"Yeah," Janet piped up, "This dude wants to help you bring back a friend of yours – I take it this 'Jazz' is your friend?" At the Robots' nod she continued, "So stop giving him the third degree, and just accept that you have been given an opportunity to help bring back your friend."

The Autobots stared at the two humans before Sam started giggling. He was soon joined by Mikaela, and to Miles's amusement, Bumblebee. Sam stopped his laughter long enough to turn to The Red and Blue Autobot and say, "Gee Optimus, getting lectures from 17 year olds!" Before breaking down into laughter once more.

The black robot (_Ironhide?_) seemed to grin and say. "I never thought I would see the day that you would be taught etiquette by a sparkling Optimus."

The Red and Blue glowered at the grinning Robot and then turned, instead focusing on Miles and Janet. Miles gulped, and whispered from the corner of his mouth, "Janet, I think we just pissed him off. We just pissed off a giant robot."

Much to Miles's shock, the Autobot spoke to them in a calm manner. "I thank you for your advice…" He trailed off.

"Miles. He's Miles and she is Janet," Mikaela prompted.

'_Optimus'_ nodded his thanks to Mikaela before continuing "Miles and Janet. You are right; we are - as you put it – looking a gift horse in the mouth. I thank you."

Before he knew what was happening Miles was watching the Topkick, the 18-wheeler and the Cop car transform back into their vehicle modes and drove off, leaving the clearing in silence. As if a switch had been flipped the silence was broken, only to be replaced by a mixture of nervous and excited chatter. It took about five attempts of the combination of Sam Mikaela and the dark skinned man (the lighter skinned man had left in the Topkick, Miles had noticed) to quieten the group, and yet there was still a constant murmuring.

Finally, the yellow robot 'hooted', consequently gaining the attention of those remaining in the clearing. As silence descended, the man spoke up. "Hey guys, call me Epps. Now as you probably realised, my friend here (here he indicated behind at the Yellow robot standing behind him) is not your average car."

A few laughs were the response from the students and teachers.

"Bumblebee here (again he indicated toward the robot now facing the crowd) comes from the planet Cybertron. Their planet was consumed by a major war, between the Autobots, like Bumblebee, and the Decepticons like Barricade."

"But I though that Barricade bloke was not against you guys? I mean, wasn't he offering to heal one of their friends?" Miles heard someone pipe up from the back of the clustered students.

"Yeah, that's what was so unexpected." Sam cut in, "I mean the first 'introduction' (he said this with a wry smile) I had of the Cybertronians – other than that glimpse of bee when he was calling the other Autobots down to earth, was Barricade throwing me onto a car windscreen and threatening me. Then there was Frenzy, Blackout, Bonecrusher Starscream and Megatron trying to kill me all at different times. So Decepticons aren't really popular in my book."

Epps chuckled at this. "Yeah, the Decepticons aren't known for their love of 'squishys' as they like to call us. They are better known for blasting both us and the Autobots to hell and back. You know the incident in Mission City a couple of months back?" At the murmur of ascent, he continued, "That was a fight between the Decepticons, and the combination of Us and The Autobots. One of the Autobots was literally ripped in half. We thought he was dead, but Ratchet has found a way to possibly bring him back. Unfortunately for Jazz, he was so badly damaged when Megatron ripped him in half, that Ratchet needs extra part to just build a normal exoskeleton, let alone a disguise. " Here Epps flicked his eyes back to Bumblebee.

_That's one hell of a disguise. _Miles thought. _ He looked just like any old car. Although the radio did change by itself. And Sam did not always completely concentrate when he was driving_. Miles slowly started recognise all the strange things that happened with Sam's car, which he had previously just taken for granted.

"So if this Barricade can help Jazz, I'm all for it. He certainly sounds cool when they describe him." Bumblebee chuckled, as Epps continued _mostly to himself_ Miles mused_, _"And I suppose his mate must also be as cool."

At this comment, Bumblebee's chuckle increased to all-out full-bellied laugh, and he had to sit down. Miles could not see the humour in the situation, and by the confused faces of Sam, Mikaela and Epps that they did not understand it either, although he could catch a few words in between the 'bots' laughter like "Cool?!" and "Prowl?" followed by more laughter, "Just like Jazz!" these few comments seemed to send Bumblebee into hysterics, much to the amusement of Sm and Mikaela.

Turning away from the Robot collapsed in laughter with a shake of his head and a bemused smile, Epps began talking to the crowd again, his face growing serious. "Now I know you want to tell the world about the awesomeness of having giant alien robots practically in your backyard, but you can't."

"Oh really? Says who?" That was Trent. Miles rolle his eyes. _Always playing the tough guy_.

"The President, The Secretary of Defense… I can continue down the list if you really want." Epps stated. "Look I know what it is like, so does Sam and Mikaela, I know they both begged to let their friends know the truth, However," He puller out a bunch of forms, "Here are a bunch of disclosure agreements we need you to sign. Sam Mikaela and I have all signed them too."

"I'm not signing this." The boy's sentiment was acknowledged with agreeing murmurs amongst the others

Miles shook his head at the boy's response, "Hey dude, just be grateful you know about the giant robots, and that they are making you sign a disclosure agreement, and the robots are not blasting you up for knowing about it."

Sam sniggered at his outlandish statement but it worked, with a sudden rush to read and sign the papers.

* * *


	6. Chapter 5 Cybertronian POV

**A/N: I have removed a section from the previous chapter andput it in this chapter - it fits petter here. As always, Please enjoy, and Please tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them **

The three Cybertronians traveled in silence, Barricade driving in between the two Autobots. Will broke finally the silence. "Hey Optimus, I should probably alert the Secretary of Defense about this security breach."

Ironhide's radio crackled to life. "Very well," Optimus's voice came through, "Ironhide, deliver Will to where he can contact the Secretary of Defense, and then continue on to the base."

"Yes sir."

* * *

"Are you trying to tell me that you have now revealed the Cybertronians to 27 new members?"

Will tried to respond as tactfully as he could, "No sir. The Autobots did not do this willingly. You remember the police cruiser, called 'Barricade'?" At the Secretary's nod he continued, "Well he defected. But apparently, he thought that the only one that would not blast him to pieces was Bumblebee. Unfortunately, Bumblebee was with Sam, Mikaela and 27 other classmates when it happened."

"This –uh – Barricade you called him?"

"Yes sir."

"What kind of security threat does he present?"

"Well sir, Ironhide hasn't blasted him. In fact Ironhide almost seems to trust him, and Ironhide usually lives up to his name when it come to meeting new people or Cybertronians."

"Captain!"

Will winced at the ton and rushed to explain, "What I mean sir, is that if someone as … um … _testy_ as Ironhide trusts him, I think we can assume a minimal security threat," the Captain explained before continuing, "But still he was a soldier for the enemy, so I would like to keep an eye on him for the moment."

"Fine. Just make sure those children sign a disclosure agreement."

"I already have Epps, Mikaela and Sam working on that, I think the kids are more likely to respond favourably if their classmates are there."

"Fine captain. Dismissed."

Will told himself did _not_ run out of the room.

* * *

Hearing his medbay doors open Ratchet walked out of the back room into the main Medical room. Ratchet was so shocked to see Optimus accompanying Barricade that dropped his wrench on his foot. Ignoring the pain he demanded, "What is a _fully functional_ Decepticon doing in my medbay?" Although Ratchet was an honest Medic, and would nurse an injured Decepticon back to health, he would never permit a healthy, fully functional Decepticon into his medbay.

"He _isn't_ fully functional," Ironhide interrupted, walking into the med bay with Will sitting comfortably on his hand. Three sets of eyes swiveled to face him, as he placed Will carefully on a near-by shelf. "He doesn't have these." He continued, holding up a few of Barricade's weapons for Ratchet to see, before walking across to the weapons safe and depositing the numerous weapons into the vault.

"Hmm," Ratchet was still not convinced.

"Ratchet," Optimus spoke up, "Barricade has defected. Furthermore, he has offered for us to use parts of his exoskeleton to help heal Jazz."

At this announcement, Ratchet stared at Optimus in silence, disbelief shown all over his features, before his expression rearranged into a suspicious frown. "How does he know?"

"Well sir, I can feel my brothers pain through our bond, and when that excruciating pain began to wane into a mixture of hope and doubt, I pushed through our bond and felt and even saw it." at this part Barricade spoke as if confused, "I don't know how, but I could feel and see his hope that was caused by your attempt at bringing Jazz back, but I could also feel his doubt that you might not be able to because of the irreparable damage to his exoskeleton. I believe you can use pieces of me to help him."

"As much as I want this, I would like to know why." Ratchet replied, crossing his arms, the disbelief still evident in his voice. "Why are you defecting? Why now?"

"I couldn't save Jammer. By doing this I can save Prowl." Barricade responded looking through the door to the back room which no doubt housed the fallen mech, "Please let me save my brother. I failed Jammer, please don't let me fail Prowl."

"Jammer?"

"My younger brother. I couldn't save him when Megatron's forces attacked. I did save the other youngling. But I couldn't hold them off long enough to save Jammer. Please let me help Jazz?"

Optimus, who, had up 'til this point, been watching the exchange silently, interrupted the conversation. "Ratchet, as one of our new human acquaintances put it quite, uh, forcefully (Ironhide snorted, Will chuckled), let's not 'look a gift horse in the mouth'. Barricade wants to help return our fallen comrade to us. Let him."

Ratchet grunted in consent, and turned to the back room, the three other mechs following. There, on a lone berth lay Jazz, who looked like he had been ripped to pieces. _Which he had, _Barricade had to remind himself. Jazz was truly a mess, and Barricade knew that if he hadn't previously known who Jazz was before entering the room, he wouldn't have been able to recognise the mangled body that was the Autobot.

Ratchet indicated toward a second berth next to him and told Barricade to sit on the table. Ratchet continued to the far wall of the room, and picked up a few tools. When he turned, Optimus and Ironhide were still standing at the entrance.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Out!" The duo scurried out of the medbay not wanting to fall victim to one of Ratchet's infamous temper tantrums.

Ratchet turned to face Barricade, most of his anger dissipating, "You understand I have to offline you for this surgery to take place?" he asked.

Although Barricade looked distinctly uncomfortable at the though of being at the mercy of those he had sworn to fight, he nodded. Just as Ratchet lent forward to offline him Barricade made as if to move away. Ratchet paused as Barricade spoke "What will you be doing exactly, you know, when I am offline?"

Ratchet moved back from the berth and began to explain the operation to Barricade, "As you have consented for me to use parts of your exoskeleton, I will start with removing those parts that you have no use for." Barricade nodded, "later, I may have to use parts that although you use, they are less essential for basic operating. I also will be bringing you back online in between certain times for 'rest periods' allowing you to self repair," At Barricade's disbelieving look, Ratchet smiled, "What I mean is your self repairing systems will enable you to remain healthy throughout the ordeal." Seeing that the disbelieving look had not disappeared from his patients face, Ratchet sighed and continued, "I do not believe we will need to remove that many parts before we get Jazz to a point that he is stable enough for me to allow _his_ self repairing systems to do their duty."

We also got word today that a few Autobots are heading our way - your brother included. They should have landed by the time all the surgery sessions are complete, so once I've finished, if both you and Jazz are stable and recovering well, I'll let him visit the both of you." Barricade's faceplates shifted from wary, to scared.

"Do you not want to see your brother?" Ratchet asked him, confused.

"No it's just… I'm worried about how he will react. To me, to Jazz to everything." Barricade mumble looking down at his hands

_He is more terrified of his brother's reaction than me deactivating him for good_. "I'm sure he will be happy to see you alive, and not on battle grounds."

The former Decepticon nodded and lay back down in a more relaxed pose, as Ratchet moved over. Deactivating Barricade, Ratchet became lost to the world around him as he began his work.


	7. Chapter 6 Janet's POV

Once Janet had signed the contract and sat down at the fire next to Miles it finally hit her. There were aliens. Two of her best friends had in turn befriended said _aliens_.

Sure, she had not been a best friends with Sam and Mikaela for long. She had been the odd girl out at school. The 'reject' as most of the popular kids would call her.

Then Mikaela started dating Sam, one of the school's major geeks, and fell down the school's social ladder from 'Miss Popular' right down to Janet's social standing. She admired the was Mikaela still held her head high after being dropped by her so-called friends, and had decided to try and befriend her. Soon they had become really close and Janet found herself no longer wandering the school corridors alone, but instead with three other misfits.

And yet here they were, sitting around a camp fire with Sam and Mikaela trying to apologise two both her and Miles for keeping this secret from them.

Janet continued to stare into the fire, her mind a myriad of thought and images. Finally she looked up at her friends, their faces riddled with guilt and sadness.

"I don't think I could forgive you just yet." Sam and Mikaela's faces fell at these words, "But I can understand." A smile started to form on Mikaela's face.

"I think it would help if you – you know, told us what happened, I mean when you first met these aliens and all that. That is if we are allowed to know?"

Sam and Mikaela looked at each other for a minute, before coming to a decision. "Alright," Sam agreed, "It started when dad went to buy me a car. Bumblebee had purposely driven into the same car lot that I was about to by my car from…"

Sam continued talking for about twenty minutes before his voice dried up. Janet handed him her water bottle as Mikaela picked up where he left off "So Bumblebee went up to the cube and put his hands on it and it just, I don't know how to explain it… the Allspark just folded in on itself. It was amazing. Then Captain Will Lennox got the idea to – "

The story took over an hour to complete, especially after someone from the captive (and now massive) audience asked Sergeant Epps to explain why he knew so much about it.

"So this … uh … Megatron," (she said the name hesitantly) Mikaela nodded in affirmation, "That Sam killed, (another nod) killed the robot called Jazz, and you need spare parts to bring Jazz online and Barricade just offered himself up to do this?" Janet asked incredulously.

"Yeah that pretty much sums it up."

Janet turned to Sam, "But didn't you just say, he threatened to kill you? Why would he change, just for this other Robot, Jazz? What is so special about Jazz?"

At this Sam and Mikaela's faces became uncertain. "To tell you the truth, I don't know. We didn't know much of the Autobots until after the battle so as far as Jazz goes – "

"He is Prowl's Sparkmate" Bumblebee interrupted.

"Barricade?"

"Prowl?"

"Prowl is another Autobot, who has not yet landed. Barricade is Prowl's Brother. Jazz is Prowl's Sparkmate"

"So he wants to prove himself by helping his brother's…um…" Janet trailed off looking at Bumblebee

"In human terms, his husband. But I don't think he is doing it because he wants to prove the sincerity of his desertion to us. I think he does care for Prowl." Bumblebee answered, "Unlike humans, when a Cybertronian dies, their Sparkmate may die as well. I believe Barricade is trying to save Prowl from this."

* * *

Ratchet finished his first round of operating, and wandered out into the main section of his medbay. Ironhide and Optimus were standing there in discussion but as when Ratchet entered the room, they fell silent.

"How is he?" Optimus asked.

"Stable." Ratchet replied, "I have not yet finished completely, there is a minimum time between sessions needed so that Barricade has a chance to repair himself to a reasonable level, before I continue."

Optimus sighed. "Alright, keep me posted." When he had exited the medbay, Ratchet turned to Ironhide.

"You know, in all the time I have known you, you have _never_ trusted a Decepticon" Ratchet remarked, looking at Ironhide oddly.

Ironhide just looked at him in stony silence, prompting the medic to continue, "And yet, here we have one in our midst and you have hardly said anything about how he should not be trusted."

It seamed like Ironhide was not going to respond. Finally, he sighed and walked to the other side of the medbay. Using the code to unlock the weapons safe, he picked up one of the weapons that Barricade had discarded during his defection. Holding it up for Ratchet to see, he spoke "Do you know what this is?"

"Yes."

"Then you know that using this, he could have easily taken out Bumblebee, whenever they were fighting. But he has never shown it. He has never used it on any Autobot, even though it would have put him at a significant advantage since he got it – "

"Centuries ago." Ratchet finished. "You mean he could have done twice the amount of damage than what he inflicted?"

Ironhide replaced the weapon and closed the safe. He paused for a minute, before turning to face Ratchet and continuing, "More like three times. Barricade could have been a much more terrible foe, if he had wanted too."

With that, Ironhide picked up Will and walked out of the medbay, leaving a stunned Ratchet in his wake.


	8. Chapter 7 Cybertronian POV

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated thisin a while, my life has been crazy lately, hence the lack of writing. Also I found this one particuarly hard to write. And then to top it off, My computer is not allowing scripts to work, making the uploading practically impossible. Anywho, enough whinging, here is the next (extremely short - sorry about that!) chapter...**

* * *

It was silent in the medbay when Barricade woke after his fifth (and judging by the aches and pains, the most extensive) session of surgery.

"'Bout time you woke up. Thought 'm the one who was s'posed ta be dead."

With what seemed to be an amazing feat, Barricade turned his head to face the silver mech lying on the other berth, facing him.

The silver mech continued, "I mean, 'm about ta go crazy lying here all by myself. Need someone ta talk to."

"I see. I am just here for you amusement then?" Barricade asked Jazz wryly.

"Yep." Jazz paused before continuing, "Though I could get all mushy and say thanks and how you are such a selfless mech and – "

"Alright, alright! Enough!"

Jazz's smile dropped of his face. "Seriously though, thanks man."

Barricade squirmed obviously, and said in a gruff voice "No big deal."

"Uh huh. Have your insides and outsides ripped of your body and put onto another mech you have never met is definitely 'no big deal'," Jazz replied sarcastically.

The two sat in silence for a while, the tension tangible.

"Prowl's coming" Barricade finally spoke.

"I know," a sappy grin adorned Jazz's faceplates, "He's landing in about an hour, apparently," he continued, seeming to get more energised by these news, his optics taking on a wistful gleam. Barricade remained silent.

After a few moments silence, Jazz turned to the other mech and asked, "Don't ya wanna see Prowl?" confused at the reaction of the other mech.

"What will he think of me?" Barricade asked Jazz nervously, in a small voice (well a small voice for a Cybertronian anyway.)

"What will he…?" Jazz trailed of and stared incredulously at the other mech, "Ya know when I first saw ya on the battle field, I was amazed at your fighting skills. When we were back in our quarters, I told Prowler how awesome ya were. Then I changed ta how we need ta kill ya."

Barricade moved his optics onto Jazz who was looking at the ceiling, lost in his memories. "That is the only time Prowl hit meh hard and fast enough ta not only catch meh off-guard, but also send meh flying. He walked up ta meh with such fury in his optics, for the first time an' only time I was petrified of him. "'Never say that about my little brother,' he told meh in a quiet whisper filled with such a terrifying rage, 'Don't say that about him, _ever._'" Barricade could see the blatant shiver passed though Jazz at the memory.

The room was so silent, you could have heard a pin drop.

"Then what happened?" Barricade asked timidly, almost fearing the answer.

"Oh, he stormed off ta his office and locked himself in, leaving meh ta recharge alone." Jazz answered promptly, amusement in his tone. "After many attempts, he finally began talking ta meh again. I finally wheedled out of him who you were." Jazz finally looked Barricade in the optics, "Don't worry Barricade, your brother loves ya. He may yell at you, but that will be because you are lying on that berth injured.

Jazz grinned at himself, "I reckon he will yell at meh the most. I died, and it was only through the help of his little brother that I survived, and said brother has become berth-ridden in the process."

Barricade remained silent.

After a few moments silence, Jazz spoke again, "He told meh about Jammer."

Barricade jerked and looked at Jazz with startled optics, "What?"

"He told me. He told meh he didn't get why ya didn't defect then. He told meh how he used ta have ta look after ya two, getting the both of ya out of trouble. Trouble the two of ya would have got into because ya were so close, pulling pranks and breaking rules together. He always wondered what Megatron had on ya, that would makes ya stay a Decepticon."

"He threatened to deactivate him."

"Who, Prowl?"

"No. The youngling. I had to stay. I could not let him deactivate the youngling."

"Bee?" Jazz asked, his surprise evident in his tone, "Ya were staying ta protect Bumblebee?"

Barricade's gaze returned to his hands, "Prowl must hate me. I've wounded so many Autobots, just to –"

"Protect our youngest Cybertronian, who represented hope ta so many of us?" Jazz interrupted. "Bumblebee here … well, he is the heart of the Autobots, without him, we'd be lost. Ya have no idea how many of us would have given up if it wasn't the image of a youngling in our midst. Reminding us of the reason we were fighting in the first place."

The doors to the medbay opened noisily as a black and white mech stormed in. Once he had reached the two patients, he stood between the berths and crossed his arms, optics on both the berth-ridden mechs.

For a moment there was silence, as the occupants of the two berths stared back nervously at the glare that spoke vehemently of disappointment and disapproval.

Then in perfect synchronisation the berth-ridden mechs pointed to each other, "It was his fault!"

The mech stood silently as the other two seemed to cringe away from the venomous glare he was sending them.

It took the two of them a few minutes before the shaking of the mechs frame betrayed Prowl's laughter.

* * *

**So Prowl finally makes an appearance...  
****Please review. Was it good/bad or in need of constructive criticsim?**


	9. Chapter 8, Cybertronion POV

**A/N: ** So this is it the Final Chapter. Sorry I took so long, I just had a mental block, and couldn't figure out exactly how to end it. It still seems a bit rushed, but I thought it would be best to let you guys read it instead of it just sitting on my harddrive, bugging me.

* * *

Barricade was outside the Autobot base soaking in the sun. After so long cooped up in the med bay, his appreciation of the outdoors had grown exponentially for every day he had been stuck in there.

Beside him was Jazz. The Solstice had taken it upon himself to accompany Barricade around the base. Barricade at first thought it was as a thank you, making Barricade awkward around Jazz, as he wasn't used to people treating him like this.

After a day or so, Barricade realised that it was simply because Jazz was also craving the outdoors, and as he was still on medical leave, he was also just about the only Autobot available to escort Barricade around – all the others were on duty.

What shocked Barricade was the quick acceptance of his being on the base. He wasn't just accepted by Jazz and his brother, but by most of the Autobots. It seemed that after they had seen Ironhide – who was netorious for his loathing and distrust of Decepticons - accept him, they accepted him also.

"Yanno, I'm glad you did this." His companion broke the silence.

Barricade turned his head to look at the solstice, "Did what?"

"Came back ta Prowl" Jazz replied, looking intently at Barricade.

"I – uh," was all Barricade could come up with, as uncomfortable as he was.

"I know you probably already know this, but when Jammer was killed, it nearly broke him. I thought he had got better, but I see him now – now that you're here – and I see he's a different mech. You have helped him heal."

Barricade stared at the other mech, speechless. Jazz saw this and frowned, "Ya didn't know?"

"I knew he was badly affected by Jammer – I mean it was Jammer…" Barricade explained, a small smile dancing over his faceplates at the thought of his younger brother, "I just didn't know –"

"How much being here helped?" Jazz finished for him. Barricade nodded and looked away, towards the outline of his brother wandering towards the two of them.

"What are you two up to now?" Prowl asked the duo.

"Nothing. Why would you presume we were doing anything?" Jazz asked innocently.

"Hmmm, lets see. I'm married to you, I grew up with him and in the past couple of weeks you've pranked every single 'bot on this base except for me, which leads to me wondering if you are saving a special prank for me and when you are going prank me," Prowl replied calmly.

Jazz opened his mouth to begin denying any involvement, but closed it at the amused look Prowl was sending him. He looked at his mate's amused optics and smiled. Whether he believed it or not, Barricade had changed his mate.

Speaking of Barricade, the mech hade completely tensed at Prowl's approach. Jazz frowned at the younger mech, concerned. He could see how Barricade wanted to return to being the younger brother to Prowl – he was just to insecure to go about it.

Prowl sat on Jazz's other side, and Barricade relaxed slightly. There was silence as the three mechs sat watching the last rays of sun sink below the horizon.

* * * * *

Barricade was in his room on the base when Prowl next came to visit. It was the first time the two of them had been alone since Prowl had landed two weeks previous.

Barricade was concentrating so hard on not looking at his brother, that when the older mech put a hand on his shoulder he jumped.

Seeing this, Prowl smiled softly, "Its good to see you again Barri." He said, using a name Barricade had not heard in millennia.

Barricade gave Prowl a wry smile "Yes, it just isn't the same when we meet in battle."

Prowl smile grew, "I'm glad you're ok." The smile left his face as he ran his fingers over Barricade's features, " I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you too."

Barricade was silent, memories of Jammer racing through his mind. Suddenly and unexpectedly, his brother reached over and hugged him. Barricade stiffened for a moment before returning the hug. "_Thankyou Barri. Thanks for surviving. Thanks for saving Jazz. Thanks for saving me._"


End file.
